The Man and His Sea
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: Magnus Bane is a senior and the president of Idris Academy. Alec Lightwood, along with Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland are new students. Alec enjoys the water but Magnus, however, has a deep fear of being beside it. Can Alec, a complete stranger help Magnus concur his fears? *AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! This story is similar to _A Whole New Cinderella D_isney based theme. I hope all enjoy it!**

**** I do not own any of the characters, all credit goes to Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The clear water lapped tauntingly at the boy who stood at the shore of the lake, hissing back and then whipping forward like a snake. He hugged his arms tighter around himself hating the fear that was coiled in the pit of his stomach. The boy took a step back and involuntary touched his throat feeling as if he couldn't breathe.  
"Magnus" a light hearted voice spoke behind him. "Magnus Bane." The voice spoke again, gratefully pulling the boy out of his nightmare that had started to crawl at the back of his mind. He turned and saw his friend, Catarina Loss. She was wearing a plain blue T-Shirt tucked into skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Her military boots scrapped against the rocks as she made her way down a small mound to Magnus. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze and looked out towards the lake.  
"It's beautiful." She said quietly. Magnus didn't say anything and instead, placed his hand over hers to anchor himself to reality. "You're thinking about it aren't you?" She said after a long pause.  
"It's ironic isn't it? The very thing that petrifies me, is only a few feet away from where I live." Catarina looked at him with somber eyes. She knew he wouldn't answer her question, he rarely did, and she never push it. With her other hand, she brought it over his cheek and gently turned his attention away from the water.

"We're going back, you don't have to stay in this place anymore." She smiled reassuringly.  
"Plus, it's our last year; we're seniors! Let's start the term with a brave face. Show off your flamboyant self." Magnus smiled though it did not reach his green gold eyes. "Come on, you're president of the school for goodness sake! It's going to be a hell of ride and I can't do this without you." She said squeezing his shoulder again. "You are Magnus Bane, high President of Idris Academy!" She announced. Magnus couldn't help but grin at her and he felt relieved that there was someone who understood him, who knew what he was going through and how to distract him.  
"Yes, and you are my Vice President, second in command." He reminded her. She narrowed her eyes.  
"You won by two votes Magnus, two votes!" She snarled.  
"And don't you forget it." He winked and began walking up the small incline to a field of grass. Ahead, there was a manor resting on top of a hill standing proudly tall. They rounded to the front of the house where his red sports car rested, his servants packing his luggage into the trunk. Catarina's blue VW bug was parked a few feet behind his.  
"I still can't believe they let Woolsey be Treasurer. They boy doesn't take anything seriously." Magnus laughed.  
"Yes, this year will be one to remember." A man in suit handed him his car keys and he twirled it around his fingers.

"Magnus!" A deep voice called from inside the manor. He turned to see the front wooden door open and a tall figure step through the threshold. He was wearing a grey suit, neatly pressed and his hair was up in dense spikes. A displeasure feeling settled in the pit of his stomach but he kept his face expressionless.

"Dad, I wasn't sure you were going to see me off." He said. The man smiled, showing white teeth and placed a hand over his heart.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He walking to stand before Magnus who was tall for his age, taller than most of the boys in his class, but his father stood taller, much taller and Magnus stared into the eyes that mirrored his, green gold eyes. "You are after all, my only child, my only son." He said placing a hand on the back of his neck. There was sincerity in his eyes but Magnus wouldn't believe it, he couldn't, and he clenched his hands into a fist at his side to keep himself from shivering but he forced a smile.

"Of course." He said drawing away. The man stared down at his son, his lips pressed into a thin line, and it seemed as if there were silent words passing between Magnus and his father. At last, his father sighed and let his hand fall to his side. His gaze went to Catarina and he looked at her for the first time since he was outside.

"Catarina," He nodded and she returned the gesture. Magnus cleared his throat.

"We're going now." He said unlocking his car and opened the driver's door and slid inside. There came a knock on his window and it took every muscle in Magnus' body not to step on the accelerator. He took a breath and rolled down the window where his father was hunched over staring inside.

"If you need anything Magnus, you can call me." His father offered.

"Not in a million years." He spat and slammed on the accelerator unable to stay at the manor any longer. As he drove down the pathway, he glanced in his rearview mirror at the house with watchful eyes until it was out of view.  
-

The parking lot in the Academy was already full of newly seniors gathered around their cars, blasting their music. It was a relief to be back and to be around people again, Magnus thought as he made his way down the rows of taken stalls. Magnus noticed a fairly tall girl who stood in an empty parking space beside her Lexus that, evidently was parked horizontally in two spaces. She was wearing a crimson tube top with laced long sleeves, skinny jeans and ankle high heeled boots. She stepped aside as if waiting or reserving the spot specifically for him and he pulled in. A peg of guilt settled in the pit of Magnus's stomach as he watched Catarina drive by looking for a stall.

He stepped out of his car and bent down to look at the side mirror checking his hair that was jelled into dense spikes. He fixed the collar of his sports jacket that was over his red T-shirt, the front pulled up to revel his belt that was wrapped around dark beige jeans. He then leaned against his car, arms crossed over his chest in leisure.

"Quiet the seen we're making." He said to the girl that had saved his spot.

"Magnus," She purred and snaked to stand in front of him. He drew her into his arms and planted a lingering kiss on her blood red lips.

"Camille," He smirked and she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hairs at the back of his neck. His hands glided down to her tiny hourglass waist pressing her closer to his body.

"I missed you." She smiled yanking playfully at his sports jacket.

"And I you." He said bending to kiss her again.

"_Ay Dios Mio_, get a room!" A boy, with a heavy Spanish accent shouted. Without braking contact, he raised his middle finger at the voice, knowing very well it was Raphael.

He pulled away and tucked a loose lock of gold hair behind her ear.

"What have you been up to?" He asked. Before she had time to reply, there came multiple honks and they looked to find Catarina leaning out the window and shouting at the owner of a Ram that was taking two parking spaces.

There were people in the back of the truck joking and tossing jackets at each other. She honked her horn again trying to get their attention.  
"Woolsey Scott! Move your damn car!" She barked. The other boys in the truck laughed at her and the boy in the driver seat- Woolsey, just saluted his arm out the window and Catarina growled.

"This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed and got out of her car. She stalked over to Magnus, hands on her hip.

"Magnus!" She called, her voice sounding much like a child running to their parents to complain about a sibling. Camille gave a look of annoyance and took a step away knowing their moment was over.

"Look, you're the president of the school! Go talk to them!" Catarina glowered at him and Magnus sighed and threw his hands in the air.  
"Oh very well," he grumbled. He walked over to Woolsey who had his chair leaned back all the way, his booted feet on the dashboard. He wore torn washed out jeans and T-shirt with a werewolf printed on the front. His window was down letting the heavy bass carry out of the car.

"You do realize the principle will have you move, or your car towed." He said resting an elbow on the windowsill.

"You can tell Catarina it's her damn fault for showing up late. I'm parking my ass right here." He said throwing his arms over his head in leisure. Magnus narrowed his eyes in amusement.

"You're not moving are you?"

"Nope!" He said popping the "_P"_ at the end.

Though Woolsey is a dear friend to Magnus, there was a significant difference between them. Magnus was smart, whereas Woolsey was a _smartass._

"Your call." He said warningly patting the car before he walked away. "Asshole." He said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Woolsey shouted out the window. "And you don't scare me!" Magnus waved him off.

"Well," Catarina asked. Magnus shrugged and Catarina gave a cry of irritation.

"Give me a sec." He said quietly and went over to Camille who was talking to Raphael and pulled her aside.

"Camille, darling, not that this isn't the best way to start the semester, but I'm sure the principle will not like this at all," he said, gesturing at the cars in the parked lot. Camille Belcourt took an exaggerated breath, showing off her clavicle, then let it out.

"You want me to move?" She said more in a statement then a question.

"You wouldn't want people knowing that your boyfriend's best friend was forced to park in the junior's space now would you?" He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Not the best image for either of us." He added. A thin smirk tugged at the corner of her lips but he could see the strain in her eyes.

"I could dump you." She said sizing him up crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dump me?" He mused. "Then you would have to go back to wearing black and we all know black is not your color." He said and her mouth twitched. After a long pause she sighed loudly.

"Fine, your precious friend can park here." She scowled and stormed into her car. Magnus took a step back as she reversed and parked correctly. He waved Catarina over and she pulled beside the Lexus.

"Thanks Camille," Catarina grinned stepping out of her car. Camille flashed her a smile though it did not reach her eyes, which burned with clear irritation. She turned to look at Magnus.

"You owe me." She said into his ear before planting a quick kiss on his lips and heading towards the Academy.

"Damn she hates me." Catarina said.

"She hates everyone. She only cares about herself." He said walking towards the edge of the roof. He leaned against the ledge and saw Camille. A crowd of girls ran to her as if she were a celebrity and she hugged them with fake smiles. They were talking loudly probably talking about what they did over the break Magnus surmised. After a while, they started walking towards the east wing of the building where the girl's dormitory was.

"Why are you still going out with her then?" When Camille had disappeared he finally faced Catarina.

"Image." He simply said and with a roll of her eyes, the two began to journey their way to the school.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how it was! PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter! (Also, I wasn't quiet sure what I really wanted from this story, but now I do, I know how I want to write it. So I apologize for change of summary.) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Starting Over**

Alec Lightwood stared out the window of the SUV with a look of longing and many thoughts weighing heavily on his mind. As they passed the ocean Alec rolled down the window and inhaled deeply. The smell of the sand the sea salt pulsed through his body like a second heartbeat and for a blissful moment, he imagined being in those waters letting the waves wash him away. Just as soon as it came, the view was gone and he watched as the familiar surroundings of his home town become alien and unknown.

He hated the thought of leaving the very place he grew up in; his neighborhood, his old school and his friends. It's extremely difficult to make new friends in senior year. Everyone would have already formed their groups and they would not be lenient in welcoming new students. This change was something that would not comfort the drastic incident that befell on the family. Alec had protest on leaving but his father, Robert Lightwood, would not hear it.

He glanced behind him where Isabelle Lightwood sat at the far back of the car. She had her back to the window, her legs stretched out along the seat. She too seemed lost in thought and her emotion blocked. Her phone was held tightly in her hand and he wondered if she was texting her friends, telling them good-bye. She suddenly turned her head and Alec reached behind and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hey, it's going to okay. We'll make new friends." Jace, the boy sitting beside Alec, said when he noticed the despair looks on their faces. "Besides, this Idris Academy seems legit." There was sarcasm in his voice, but Alec could tell he was trying to be hopeful.

"Jace Wayland, ever the optimist." Isabelle cracked a smile.

"If anything, at least we have each other." Alec said taking on the roll as the eldest brother.

"But if I find a girlfriend, I'm breaking that contract." Jace added and Isabelle laughed as Alec rolled his eyes.

"What's going on back there?" Robert asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing dad" Alec said coldly.

"Alec" His father said in a warning tone. "Don't-"

"Don't what?" He challenged and Jace and Isabelle looked at him with a surprised and confused expression.

"Robert, stop, just let it go." Maryse said touching her husband's arm as if to hold him back. Robert clutched the steering wheel with white knuckles but he kept his mouth shut. He cut Alec a warning look in the rearview mirror but Alec wasn't looking anymore, refusing to meet his gaze. Alec knew there was another reason why they were being sent away but he promised his mother he wouldn't say anything to Jace or Isabelle because they would be distraught. It would be too much for them and he couldn't bare hurting them more than they already did.

Robert Lightwood parked the SUV in the visitor's parking lot and the three jumped out of the car with a sigh of relief and stretched their limbs. Maryse walked around to the back of the trunk with a map in her hand.

"Okay, so the girl's dormitory is on the east wing. I'll go with Isabelle to help her get settled in." She said.

"Thanks mom." Isabelle said grabbing one of the two suitcases she had.

"Did you really need two luggage's Isabelle?" Alec heard Maryse ask, who had the second bag, as they made their way down the pavement.

"Alec, we need to talk." His father started grabbing for Alec's bag from the trunk but his son ripped the bag from his hand.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said not looking at his father.

"Alec-" Robert started when Jace suddenly cleared his throat and he turned to look at the boy.

"I'm going on ahead, to look at my dorm." He said pointing towards rows of small apartments on the west side of academy.

"Jace, wait-" Robert called reaching for Jace but he was already gone and with a sigh, he let his hand fall to his side. When he turned to look at Alec, he had his arms crossed over his chest, his face stern.

Jace stopped at the front of the second building closest to the Academy. The building itself was wide and it was three stories tall. The outside of the building was well crafted with black iron balconies on the second and third floor that had lines forming oddly shaped symbols with sharp arrows at the end. Each building was a different color, though the paint was washed out as if years had worn out the shine, to symbolize the different grade level. Red for freshman, purple for sophomore, teal for junior and blue for seniors.

Though he would see nothing, he looked over his shoulder where the parking lot was and wondered what Alec and his father were talking about. He hated running off like that but he didn't want to stay either. Whatever was going on, he didn't feel welcome but Alec would tell him, in time. Shaking his head, his blond hair grazing over his golden eyes, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The interior was just as antique then the outside with its polished wooden walls. There were two rooms on the left and right side. One was a closed room with a small window that had shades draping over the window. On the door had a small plaque that read _mail room. _On the other side was a door that had a receptionist plaque on it. He knocked a few times before stepping in. The room was fairly wide and there were tin cabinets along the left wall. There was a man sitting in a small desk and behind him was a wooden board with rows and columns of keys hanging from hooks that had numbers labeled at the bottom.

"Hi, my name is Jace Wayland, and I'm checking in." He said closing the door behind him. The man looked up and he was fairly old with grey streaks in his washed out black hair. He had a gruffy beard and there were tired lines around his eyes.

"Ah, you must be the new student. I'm Hodge Starkweather." He said rising to his feet and held out a hand. Jace took it and shook firmly before letting go.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Starkweather." He smiled.

"Now, I have your file here…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair, looking through the pile of paper scattered around his desk. He looked up for second looking slightly embarrassed. "As you can see, I am not a receptionist. I don't know where anything is. No, the receptionist will be here in a few days but for now, the Clave- oh, that's the staff," He clarified when he saw the blank expression on Jace's face. "They assigned me here until he returned. I will however, be your history professor. Ah! Found it." He scanned through the paper and then went behind the desk and picked off a set of keys. "Here is your room key," He said holding the key with an orange boarder. "You will be staying on the second floor in room number 214. It says her that you requested a single room, which is smart if I might add. And this is your mail key." He said holding the key with a green boarder before handing the keys to Jace. "Now, what you want to do is go straight down, past the common room and on the right should be the elevator."

"Thank you so much." He said to Hodge before picking up his luggage and headed out the room. Along the hallway were extraordinary copies of paintings of different angles some Jace recognize and others he didn't. The school had a thing for its history he noted.

At the end of the hallway was a wide open space with two wooden pillars at the center of the room that supported a balcony from the second floor. On the left side was the kitchen. There was a sliding door that was open and Jace saw that it was a dining room with two by two long narrow marble tables with twelve sets of chairs. On the right side was the common room with four lounge chairs that faced a fire mantel. Between the two grand windows was a flat screen TV that was currently on CNN and a few people sitting more lounge chairs, though there was a coffee table placed in the center. In the back of the room was a pool table that was covered by a brown leather sheet. Jace made his way under the balcony as he was instructed and on the right was the elevators. He hit the up button and waited a few seconds before there came a ding and one of the doors opened. He rode up to the second floor and found the floor to be quiet active with students settling in. He pushed through other boys until he found his room number.

"I can't believe we're juniors! This year is going to be so exciting!" A voice spoke from the room across the hall. Jace turned out of curiously, wondering what a female voice was doing in the boy's dormitory. The door to the room was open and he saw a boy with dark brown hair wearing a shirt that said _Brooklyn,_ torn jeans and a jacket. He wore glasses that sat awkwardly on his nose and he was talking to a petite girl sitting beside him with one leg crossed and the other thrown over the bed. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with a denim jacket and converse. She had beautiful red hair, parted in the middle that tumbled down her shoulders and emerald green eyes. A soft flutter set in Jace's stomach and he quickly unlocked his room, threw his bag in and then strode across the mini hall. He knocked once and poked his head inside.

"Hi, I'm Jace, I live right across from you guys and I'm new here." He said. The two people on the bed stopped talking and looked up. Then Jace saw another boy sitting at his desk on a rolling chair, leaning back his hands around his head.

"Hey, I'm Jordan." The boy on the chair said, rising to his feet and shook Jace's hand. The boy and the girl moved from the bed to greet Jace.

"I'm Simon and this is my friend Clary." The boy with the glasses said offering his hand. Jace shook it and then took the girl- Clary's hand. It was surprisingly rough and he looked down and noticed black smudges along her fingers, as if she'd worked with charcoal or led, likes hands of an artist. He held her gaze for a moment longer before roses colored her cheeks and she looked away shyly.

"I- I should probably get back," She said quietly to Simon and he seemed a little startled at her suddenly leave.

"Yeah, sure, I'll walk you out." He said and Jace moved aside to let them pass.

"Nice to meet you Jace." She smiled before making her way down the hall, Simon on her heel.

"Those two are always together." Jordan said. He was now stretched out on his bed, tossing a football in the air and then catching it.

"Really, are they a…" He trailed off but the other boy laughed and shook his friend.

"No, just close friends." Jace nodded his head and gave a little shrug to show that he didn't care, but in actuality, he was more than thrilled.

"Well, see ya." He said and went back to his room.

Magnus strode down the dormitories, Woolsey at his side taking the place of Catarina who had gone to the girl's dormitory.

"You are so lucky you get your own room. I can't believe, of all the people, I'm sharing a room with William Herondale. That boy's a menace." He growled. Magnus laughed recalling all their little quarrels during school. It didn't take much to set either of the two off and once they started, it was difficult to settle their dispute. Maybe dorming together might bring them together, or do the exact opposite. It was fifty-fifty. "Interesting," Woolsey mused pulling Magnus out of his revere. He looked at his friend and saw he was staring at something, or rather someone. Magnus followed his gaze and saw two figures having a heated argument with each other. One was a fairly tall boy with ink black hair and the other was an older man, the boy's father Magnus guessed. The man was talking loudly to the boy, his broad shoulders stiff, hands clenched at his side and there a stern look on his face. The boy seemed a little less composed for he kept looking at the ground as if he were trying to ignore- or couldn't believe what his father was telling him. "Looks like their having a hard time saying goodbye." He mocked and Magnus gave him a look but didn't say anything. A little sympathy went towards the boy, and he dragged Woolsey into the senior's dormitory building before he could say anything else.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, please REVIEW and let me know how it is! Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I'd been sick for a month and I just didn't have the strength to write. If it's any consolation, I've written future chapters for this story. Please continue to follow this story, don't give up on me yet! **

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Orientation**

The assembly was held in the Accords Theater which was on the left side of the main building. The interior of the room had ten columns of chairs declining to the center of the stage. There were big black speakers hanging on either side of the stage and heavy music was pouring from them, shaking the room and filling everyone with excitement.

Alec happened to arrive early and found a front row seat. As the room began to fill, he craned his neck to see where Isabelle was. Eventually, he found her stalking inside, Jace right behind her. He managed to catch Jace's eye but unfortunately, the seats next to him were taken and Alec shook his head apologetically. Jace shrugged and found two empty seats in another column.

Eventually, the room began to fill and when everyone was settled a fairly tall boy jogged to the center of the stage wearing a blue T-shirt that said 'Keep Calm and Party' under a sports jacket, red skinny jeans and vans shoes. His hair was up in little spikes.  
"Let's make some noise!" He called into the microphone and the student body roared with deafening fits of whistles, cheers and screams that made Alec cringe. "That's what I'm talking about." The boy nodded and waited until the noise subsided and the music stopped before he continued. "Hello, hello. My name is Magnus Bane and-" the room burst with screams and music began to play again and the boy shook his head. Indulging in the attention, he began to break dance, moving his body in time with the bass. When the music cut, he swept a bow and threw a few winks at the audience causing more screams from the girls. He was good looking Alec admitted but rolled his eyes as the boy- Magnus gloated with pride and looked away. "Alright, alright," He said bringing his hand down repeatedly, trying to silence the room and Alec noted that he sounded a little breathless. "That's better. As I said, my name is Magnus Bane and I am the president of this school." He said putting a hand over his chest. He walked over to the left side of the stage, obviously knowing they would seat near the exist doors. "First, can the freshman stand so they can be recognized?" He asked and slowly they stood up shyly. Everyone began clapping and the freshman seemed to huddle closer to each other but they smiled and a few brave ones waved. "Welcome to Idris, I hope you all have a wonderful time here. Just-" Magnus scratched the back of his head and winced. "Be cautious of the upper classman. You're like fresh bate for them. But I'm sure you guys will be fine." He shrugged. They looked at him wide eye and then at each other in utter fear but he dismissed them and moved to the center of the room.  
"I've also heard there are new students in the upper class. Please stand if you're new to this school." He said. Alec turned and saw Isabelle stand pulling Jace with him. With a sigh, Alec stood up too. Students clapped and Alec ducked his head.  
"Oh very nice." Magnus grinned looking at each of them. "Why don't you guys come up here?" Alec snapped his head up and gapped at the horrified idea. He suddenly felt numb in place. Isabelle however, seemed to not mind and made her way up the stage, Jace locked in her grasp. When he didn't move, Magnus jumped down from the stage and walked in front of Alec and _Oohs_ sounded the room as if he'd done something wrong. The first thing Alec realized was that Magnus was taller than him. Second, he had mesmerizing green gold eyes that were masked with eyeliner.  
"Come on." He cooed and took Alec by the hand and hauled him to the stairs ignoring Alec's protest. The girls went wild seeing them hand in hand and the moment they were on stage, Alec yanked his hand away. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he was afraid that Magnus would have felt his racing pulse. With red cheeks, he stood close to Jace and Isabelle using them as a shield.  
"Tell us your name, your grade, and what you like to do in your free time." He walked over to blond boy who was wearing a button down blue shirt and jeans. He cleared his throat and took the microphone.  
"Um, Hi, I'm Jace Wayland, I'm a junior and I like listening to music on my free time." Girls cheered and clapped with enthusiasm.  
"And what's your name sweetheart?" Alec stared at Magnus with an appalled look.  
"Hey! That's my sister!" Alec called out suddenly finding his voice.  
"Alec, it's fine." Isabelle hissed under her breath.  
"Oh, my apologies" Magnus said raising his hands in defense and took a step back. Isabelle took the mic and gave a shy laugh.  
"Yes, I'm his sister Isabelle Lightwood I am also a junior and my hobbies are shopping and breaking people's hearts." She smirked.

"This one's a keeper." Magnus winked at her and she giggled modestly. More _Oohs_ echoed around the room and the guys whistled. Before Alec could protest, Magnus stood in front of him.  
"Alec Lightwood," he said recalling when Isabelle hissed his name. "Short for Alexander right?" He clarified. Alec's skin crawled when Magnus said his full name. It seemed to linger on his tongue as if it were a sweet candy he was savoring.  
"I-" he started then Magnus tipped the microphone toward him. "I prefer Alec." He said.  
"Alec, what are your hobbies?" Magnus asked.  
"Um, I like reading and going to the beach."  
"Do you surf?" Magnus asked. Alec shrugged but Magnus brought the mic near his mouth forcing him to answer.  
"Not really." He replied honesty.  
"But you like the sun on your skin? The wind in your ink hair, and the water dripping down your body." Magnus suggested with a theoretical, and almost a seductive voice.  
"W-w-what?" He stuttered.  
"I'm just teasing." he laughed patting Alec on the shoulder and Alec shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, we are glad to have another senior in our class."

"H-how did you know I'm a senior?" He asked in surprise.

"Am I wrong?" Magnus inquired locking eyes with him. Alec shook his head. After a second, he looked away unable to look at those intimidating eyes and Magnus seemed to snap out of his daze. "Anyway, thank you Jace, Isabelle and Alec, we're lucky to have you here. You can go back to your seats." Alec was more than happy to sit back in his seat and he slid down his chair trying to be as invisible as possible for the rest of the assembly.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know how it was.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your review last chapter, I appreciated them! Here's the new chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Tour**

The students hustled out of the room relieved that orientation was over. The freshmen however, were asked to stay behind for a tour around the campus, along with Alec, Jace, and Isabelle, who stood separately from them. Just then, two other students came from behind the stage. One was a boy, close to Magnus's height, with messy blond hair. There seemed to be a permanent smug plastered on his face, but currently, he looked bored. Beside him was a short girl who was wearing a red flower print dress and sandals. Her hair hung just above her shoulders and it was so blond hair that almost looked white.

"Okay freshman, this is Woolsey Scott, your treasurer and Catarina Loss, your vice president. You will be divided into two groups and they will be your tour guide. If your last names are from A-M, you will be with Woolsey, and from N-Z, you will be with Catarina." Magnus instructed from the stage.

On the side, Jace was shifting from one foot the next, as if he were bouncing to some hip hop music. "What's your problem?" Alec asked.

"I have to pee, I didn't think we'd have to stay for the tour too." Just then Magnus jumped from the stage and approached them.  
"You three have the privilege of me being your guide." He said sounded pleased.  
"Lucky us." Jace said under his breath. Magnus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I mean, if you want to find your way around yourself than by all means." He gestured towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, the bathroom is down this hall, make a right, go up a flight of stairs then you make a left and there should be a hallway and on the second door to the left is the men's bathroom." Magnus smiled. Jace shut his mouth.

* * *

"Clary, Clary!" Upon hearing her name, Clary turned and saw her best friend Simon Lewis pushing his way through the sea of people that where eager to leave the theater room.

"Hey" She smile and reached for his arm and helped him out between two people that were squishing him.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." He said adjusting his glasses and smoothing his shirt and sounding a little out of breath.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, in private." He said leaning down so that his lips were close to her ear. She gave him a funny look but followed him without asking. He led her down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the third floor. On the third floor was a stone covered bridge on either side that connected the main building to the east and west wing buildings. As Simon began walking across to the east wing, Clary caught his arm.

"Okay, I think this is private enough, what's going on?" Clary asked curious of his sudden secrecy. Simon hesitated and went over to one of the half oval shaped gap and looked out to the city just outside of the Academy. "Simon, are you alright?" She asked coming behind him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Clary, you and I have been friends for a long time now," He started. She snorted.

"I'd say since childhood," He let out a laugh and tuned to face her.

"Exactly, and we've been through so much together, you and I." He said. Clary tilted her head to one side in suspicion.

"Well yea, you're my best friend." She said in 'a matter of fact' tone. As Simon looked at Clary, he could imagine a sketched image before him with the sun high in the sky and the wind blowing fairly, picking up some of Clary's hair and blowing it around her face. He'd been around Clary so much he believed he could see the world like an artist did. Simon reached out and took a lock of her red hair and twirled it between his middle and index finger.

"That's the thing, I want to be more than that; I want to be with you, but not just as a friend, as…" He released her hair as he struggled to find the words. "As your man, someone who can protect you. And it's not just because I want to wear the gold uniform. That doesn't mean anything to me." Clary gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Simon…" She whispered but he shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Clary, I love you." He said and cupped her face and kissed her eagerly and suddenly. At first, she stood frozen, not moving and Simon wondered if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life but then he felt her relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes and kissed him back and Simon let one hand drop to her waist and pull her closer to him. She pulled away first, breathing hard and her cheeks were flushed.

"I love you too Simon." She whispered, her green eyes gleaming.

"Will you go out with me Clarissa Fray?" He asked, though he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it aloud, just to make sure wasn't this wasn't a dream. Clary grinned broadly from ear to ear.

"Yes Simon Lewis, I will go out with you." Joy raced through his veins and he picked her up and spun her around. She gave an exhilarated laughed and begged him to stop. He looked up at her as if she was the most pride possession and most imported being in the world. Clary's eyes softened and she bent down and kissed him again.

* * *

Magnus led them out of the main building and across a stone bridge that lead to the west wing. Alec picked up his pace to walk beside Magnus.

"Can you run the uniform colors by me again?" Alec asked. Magnus chuckled.

"I'll admit, it is a little confusing. Okay, so black is the main uniform color. Yech, I know. You wear white if someone in your family or a friend passes away, gold if you're in a relationship-"

"Isn't that a little obscene, you're basically showing everyone your personal life."

"Hey, I didn't make the rules." Magnus said throwing his hands up in defense. "If you have a problem, feel free to talk to the Counsel." Alec looked down. "Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, any time we have a competition, mainly for the clubs, or sports game, the school wears grey. It's supposed to stand for knowledge or something. If we win, we wear saffron for victory." He looked at Alec to see if he was following and did a double take when he saw his confused expression. "Look, Alex-"

"Alec" the boy corrected. Magnus let out a sharp breath.

"Alec, it's in the hand book, why don't you photocopy the guidelines and tack it to your wall, so you don't forget. That's what I did when I first came here." By now, they came upon a double door and Magnus pushed one side open and ushered them inside. There was a narrow hallway with two doors on either side evenly spaced and labeled. At the end was flight of stairs that led to the second and first floor.

"This wing is for the extracurricular courses, such as band, orchestra, choir, art and ceramic. The East wing is totally dedicated to clubs, such as robotics, physics, mathletics, and literature and philosophy. You don't want to mess with them, they are serious." Magnus added as he walked them down the hall.

"Can we look at the music room?" Jace asked.

"Sure, the lock's jammed anyway, anyone can walk in." Magnus shrugged and led them down the flight of stairs. When they were on the second landing, there was another hallway, exactly like the third floor. Hanging on the wall were framed painting of famous concert halls around the world. One of them was the Vienna State Opera, further down was the Sydney Opera House in Australia with its triangular roofing. There were more, but Jace didn't have enough time to read each of the plaques at the bottom. He would be sure to do so later on. On the second door to the right, Magnus tried the door and it swung open. The room was fairly large with its stone flooring and wooden walls. There was a curved rail and a set of benches against the wall so teachers and friends could stop by and listen in. On either side of the rail was a set of small stairs that led to the center. On the left side was the percussion and drum line set. On the right was a grand black Steinway piano. In the center were black chairs in the curved shape facing the front where a white board hung on the wall. Along the left wall were empty shelves were instrument cases were placed. To the right was the window.

Jace quickly made his way to the piano. He lifted the lid and pushed it back revealing shiny black and white keyboards. Isabelle went to stand beside him and Alec stayed back with Magnus. Instantly the room was filled with notes blending together in a moderate pace. Magnus sat down on one of the benches Alec sat beside him.  
"How do you do it?" Alec asked suddenly.  
"Do what?" Magnus asked.  
"Talk in front of people. You act as if you're not afraid of anything." Magnus smiled crookedly.  
"Well, it'd be pretty stupid if I was the president and afraid to talk in public. I have to be excited, if not everyone else won't be excited. It's my job." Magnus stated. Alec nodded putting his words into prospective. "And Alec," Magnus's tone sounded serious, almost vulnerable that it surprised him.  
"Everyone's afraid of something." Magnus said softly. Alec was about to ask if he was afraid of anything but Magnus was already standing up. He watched him make his way over to Jace and Isabelle.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! (P.S - I'll explain the main building later on, when class starts. I think it would be too much and boring if I gave the entire tour of the Academy in one chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the wait, but thank you for all your reviews. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Expressionism**

Clary Fray sighed, tapping her drawing pencil against the table in a steady rhythm. She had her chin resting on the palm of her hand and her red hair was pulled back in a French braid, but a few strands escaped and hung loose, framing her face. She was sitting at one of the tables in the art room listening to the teacher explain their first lesson.

The art teacher, Jocelyn Fray, was tall and beautiful with hair the same shade of red as Clary's. It was up in a messy bun with only a pencil to hold it in place. She wore a dark blue plaid shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbow over a white tank top and jeans. Her black boots clicked against the tiled floor as she walked around the room. Clary envied her mother's beauty and wished she had more of traits. Instead, she was short of only five feet, and her body skinny and was awkward and the type to trip easily on anything.

To distract herself from any more pity, she let her eyes wander around the room she called her home with its reminiscing smell of charcoal, acrylic paint, pastel crayons, and the strong odder of clay. Student's art work were placed around the room like its own art gallery, hanging on the walls and ceramic pieces displaying on top of shelves. With its high ceiling, lights dropped down from it by a sturdy wire, each a different length, some short and other long. All were covered with green shaped like a bubble. There were six long wooden tables placed randomly around the room, Jocelyn having saying the room didn't have to look orderly like a regular classroom. She'd wanted them to feel free, expressive, and comfortable while they worked. The table Clary was sitting at was on the far left of the room, her back facing four black metal cabinets that supplied canvases, paper, paint and pencils. To her left side was the sink where they washed their tools.

"Clary…Clary," She blinked not realizing she'd dosed off and saw her mother leaning over, both hands flat on the table. "Have you been paying attention?" She asked.

"Mom, I've been drawing longer than anyone. I'm pretty sure I know what's going on." Her mother pressed her lip in a thin line, but didn't say anything and gave her daughter a warning look before she walked away.

After thirty minutes of lecturing, the students began to do individual work. Clary grabbed her sketch book and made her way to her mother, who was crouched next to a freshman helping her with shading.

"Mom, can I go to the music room?"

"Uh… yeah, just make sure to come back before the end of class." She warned. Clary smiled and stepped out of the art room and walked down the hallway to the end of the stairs and made her way up to the second floor. Already, music flooded the hall but not in synchronicity but rather different instruments trying to play over the other. Clary opened the door and saw the teacher sitting at the desk, typing away on the computer. The room was half filled with students. Many were crowded by the percussion set, one student hammering away on the drums while the other talked over the noise. Other students were sitting in every other chair or so, softly practicing on their instrument.

"Hello there Clarissa." She whirled around and saw James Carstairs standing behind her in his black uniform. He smiled kindly down at her, his light almost silver like eyes twinkling with energy.

"Hi Jem, you seem lively today." She noted with interest.

"That depends, am I going to be the portrait of your interest today?" Clary blushed and let her eyes fall to the violin case he was holding in his right hand.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't tell you." She said. Jem laughed sending a warm kindle throughout her body. "Do you have class now?"

"No, the teacher gave us free period. Anyway, good seeing you Clary." He said walking down the short flight of steps passing the grand Steinway piano and over to the window, where he enjoyed most of his time producing music. Clary trailed back to the piano and saw a figure looking intently at the music sheets before him, his fingers air playing the keys. His black button down shirt defined his broad shoulders. The way his blond hair fell forward looked familiar and yet not at all. In curiosity, she walked over.

"Jace right?" He looked up in surprise, one hand up in midair. Clary marveled once more at his golden eyes that burned with intensity.

"What?"

"The new student, Jace Wayland right?" She asked again.

"Oh, yes." He said straightening up. "And if I remember clearly, you're Clary." She smiled, liking the way he said her name. "Are you in band?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I have an art assignment. We have to capture Expressionism. I like coming here because most of the students here are very expressive when it comes to music." She said looking towards Jem, who was standing tall with his back arched slightly forward, his violin propped under his chin and was lightly playing the scales. She liked the way the sun hit on his silvery hair, making it shine like a rippling brook.

"Well, if you want to do me, go ahead. I've been told I have a very expressive, defined complexion." Jace said splaying his hands dramatically on the keyboard, as if posing for a picture. Clary shook her head but couldn't hold back the smile that quirked at the corner of her lip. His eyes fell on her tie and suddenly, Jace's expression became blocked. Clary touched her tie unconsciously, forgetting she'd changed it to gold. She nodded towards the music sheet, in desperation to distract him from the tie.

"What is that?"

"_Praeludium I_ by Bach. It's a very hard piece to play." He said looking away and adjusted the papers that began to slide off the stand. "I got the first half, but after that the notes get tricky to play."

"Can you play some for me?" Jace seemed to wince, sliding a hand through his bangs, pushing it back.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle it." He protested.

"Somehow, I doubt that." She said sitting on the bench beside him, her notebook on her lap. He looked at her for a moment as if he were admiring something about her, a quality she didn't know she possessed.

"Well then, prepare to be amazed." He grinned and began to play. It was lively, with high key notes dancing with each other. She watched as Jace's hands glide over the keyboards professionally and his foot pressing down on the peddle rhythmically. She was then aware of how close she was to him, his arm bumping her shoulder occasionally. They felt strong and muscular and she felt a sense of urge to draw him.

"Clary," Came a voice that did not belong to Jace. She opened her eyes, not realizing they were closed and looked to find Simon before her. Clary was a little disappointed when Jace stopped playing, feeling like she'd just been ripped out of a fantasy and forced back into reality.

"Simon, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, you weren't in the art room."

"Oh sorry," Clary hastily stood up and smoothed down her skirt. "Uh Simon, you remember Jace right?" She said.

"Yeah, I remember, hey." He Simon said. Jace nodded his head but didn't say anything. Then his eyes fell to Simon's tie and whatever admiration Clary thought she saw was gone at an instant. "That was some nice playing there." Simon said but his tone was guarded.

"Oh, another fan of my lovely music." Said Jace, sounding resigned, as if he were a popular celebrity tired of the attention. Clary shot him a glare.

"I'll have you know, Simon is in a band." Clary linked her arm through Simon, recalling the disappointed look Jace had when he'd seen her tie, wanting him to feel jealous. Jace turned and gracefully threw one leg over as if he'd done it a thousand times, so that he was straddling the bench and looked over Simon, hands crossed over his chest.

"Clearly. What does he play; air guitar?" Simon scowled and curled his hands into a fist.

"No! He-" She started but Simon nudged her towards the door.

"Let's_ go_ Clary."

"I guess you can draw me another time." Jace winked, holding her notebook out to her tauntingly. She snatched the book from his grasp and slammed the door shut behind her. Clary practically ran down the stairs to the first floor with Simon on her heel.

"What was that all about?" He asked Clary. She stopped walking and glared up at the second floor, hoping Jace could feel her hatred.

"I don't know, but he's a jerk." She snapped.

"Then what were you doing there?" He asked her.

"I have to do Expressionism for my art class. I was hoping to find some inspiration." _Turned out my inspiration was an arrogant bastard. _Clary thought to herself.

"I can be expressive, see." Simon stuck two fingers against the side of his mouth and stretched it open, showing all his teeth. Clary giggled. Simon then proceeded to push his nose up with one finger and he began to make oinking noises.

"Simon, stop." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Alright," He smiled and put an arm around her and drew her close. She leaned against his shoulder, happy that she could rely on him to make her laugh even when she was upset.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please REVIEW and let me know how it was! Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the wait guys. Here's the next chapter! (don't give up on me!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Distraction**

Simon picked up his Calculus text book from the now clean table as Clary went to throw away their rubbish in one of the trash cans that were placed near the entrances of the doors. He was just about to pick up her textbooks when she suddenly appeared at his side.

"Sorry, I can take that." She said strapped her bag across her chest and took the books from his hands.

"You know, you strip away a part of my masculinity every time you do that." Simon declared.

"Do what?"

"When you throw away both our food or you won't let me help you carry your books." He protested, his voice cracking a little. Clary snorted a laugh.

"That's a little cliché don't you think? Nobody really does that anymore." Simon threw a hand up in the air.

"Well, they should." Clary's smiled with awe.

"Fine, you can carry my books." She said. Simon made an _oof_ sound when she dropped her sketch book and her English text book, which was at least two inches thick with classic literature, in his arm and she gave an innocent smile. They walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the smell of grilled Teriyaki chicken, fries, and the slight odder of bacon from breakfast, behind.

The two made their way down a wide hallway with students loitering on the left side, sitting on the stone wall and talking amongst themselves.

"So, I was talking with Eric and we've been trying to come up with a new name for our band." Simon started.

"You think that's a good idea? I mean, he come up with the most ridiculous, unconventional names." She said turning her head looking over the wall. There was a fairly large square in the center of the main building with a tree in the center that doomed over the square, shedding its autumn like snow on the ground. Circular tables with attached chairs were placed around the area for students to relax on. There were two girls sitting at one table, one of them sleeping, using her bag as a pillow while the other girl was on her phone texting.

"Hey, there not that bad, besides-" He nearly trampled over Clary and stumbled to the side, having not seen her when she stopped walking. "What is it?"

"It's him. That guy, Sebastian Morgenstern, the senior. He's looking at me again." Simon followed her gaze to one of the tables where there was in fact, a boy with dark hair, sitting with an open book on the table, though his dark eyes were not on it. He seemed to stare at them with both amusement and curiosity. A possessive feeling came over Simon and he moved to block his view from her and Simon nudged Clary to keep walking. "Ever since he came here last year he's always watching me. It's weird, like he knows me or something." She continued, involuntarily shivering.

"Creep, just ignore him." Clary shrugged, but Simon knew she was still thinking about it. "Hey," He said softly. She stopped walking and turned. "You know I love you right, and I'll protect you no matter what." She smiled, looking reassured and she stretched on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips.

"I know." She said pulling away.

"I've got Calculus, so I'll see you later okay." She nodded and took her textbooks from his arms. "Where are you going to go?"

"I was going to stop by the art room. I think Luke's there, I just want to say hi, and then I'll be at the library."

"Alright then, bye love." Clary blushed and Simon watched her leave until she rounded the corner and was gone from sight. There was an uneasy feeling nagging at his back and he turned back at the table and saw that someone else had joined him. A senior with silvery hair and he was talking to Sebastian though his attention was towards him. Simon hastily looked away and made his way to the second floor to his class.

"Hasn't anyone told it you it's rude to stare?" Sebastian turned in surprise and saw James Carstairs making his way towards him. "May I join you?" Sebastian made a sweeping gesture towards the seat opposite of him in a welcoming manner. Jem picked up an autumn leaf from the table and dropped it on the ground before setting his bag on the table and sitting down. Sebastian watched as Clary kissed Simon, her cheeks turning rose blush, as if she weren't used to kissing someone. A nagging feeling tugged in his chest, something between jealousy and disgust. It was a feeling he couldn't quite understand.

"They're cute aren't they? I was a little surprised when I saw Clary wearing a golden tie."

"It was obvious that _he _liked her, he just didn't have the courage to tell her, until now." As if knowing that they were talking about him, Simon glanced in their direction for a second before he quickly stalked away. Even after they were gone, Sebastian kept his gaze on him.

"Well, I'm glad for them. They're good together." There was a long pause then.

"He's not right for her." Said Sebastian softly, so softly that had Jem not been paying attention, he would have missed it.

"What do you mean?" The boy turned to look at Jem at last, and his eyes were distant, almost sad, as if he knew something no one else did. A secret he wish he wasn't carrying.

"Have you ever heard the saying, don't date your friends. It never works out." Said Sebastian, closing his book with a _snap_.

"I have not." Sebastian noted there was an unevenness in his tone and a wavered expression on his face and he wondered if Jem liked someone. "Sebastian, what's really going on?" Jem asked, placing both forearms on the cool table. Sebastian took a moment to answer. He contemplated whether to tell Jem or not. He knew Jem was kind and gentle, but he was meek. At last, took a deep breath and let it out slowly and spoke.

"She doesn't know who I am." He said steadily.

"Who? Clary?"

"When I came here, I was under the impression that she knew me, who I was. But when I passed her, there was no recollection on her face that said she knew me. I would have that…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "But of course she wouldn't tell her daughter about me. Not after my father." He thought. Then, by the look of Jem's perplexed face, he knew he'd spoken aloud. Sebastian stood up and slug his bag over one shoulder and turned away. He was about to take a step forward then hesitated and spoke instead. "I've waited a year for her mother to say something. But she always avoided me. So now it's my move. I'm going to tell Clarissa Fray who I am."

"Sebastian!" Jem said sternly rising to his feet.

"I respect you James Carstairs, don't get in my way."

The phone turned over and over in the palm of Magnus' hand as he waited impatiently for a text from Camille. He was seated in the back of the class where he wouldn't have to pretend like he cared about Egyptology, their first lesson of the year in history class. His chair was a little further back from the desk giving him space to cross his leg over the other. Around him, students, like himself were either texting or sleeping or talking quietly to each other. The students in the front however, were eagerly taking notes and asking questions, which seemed to distract Hodge enough for him not to care about the students in the back. Magnus's eyes wandered over to the hunched figure sitting by the window, a pencil in his hand that hovered over a spiral notebook, but his attention was elsewhere. Magnus's boredom led him to wonder what Alec was thinking so hard about. He became curious of his background, his parents, and oddly, his sexual orientation; if he was straight or gay. Before Magnus had a chance to do the math, his phone vibrated, pulling him out of his revere. He slid his thumb across the screen, unlocking the password and opened the text from Camille.

_We just finished, you can come now_

With a sigh of relief, Magnus slipped his phone in his pocket and raised his hand.

"That is why they preserve- uh yes Mr. Bane?" Hodge asked, looking up from his textbook.

"I'm not feeling well, may I go to the health room." A look that said,_ I heard that before_, smeared across the professor's face but he nodded anyway. Magnus stood up and exited through the back door, so not to disrupt the rest of the class.

It was after lunch so most of the students were in class, leaving Magnus to walk through the hallway alone and in silence, save for his shoes tapping against the floor. From the second floor, he found the stairs to the third floor and began to make his way to the east wing. As he crossed the bridge, he stopped to glance at the city outside the Academy. He could hear the distant hum of rushing cars and honks of impatient drivers. But if concealed the city noise, he could clearly hear the voice of nature. The leaves scraping against each other and the sound of birds chirping from the ground and from the sky. He closed his eyes, listening a little while longer before he continued walking.

The east building mirrored the west building, however it was used for club activities. The first floor is reserved for the academic clubs and the second and third floor are open to other clubs that students have created. Magnus walked through the narrow hallway where there were small banners framed along the wall. Each one showed a club symbol and a plaque at the bottom to show where it originated, and who the creator was.

At the end of the hall was an iron rail and stone steps that spiraled downward. He made his way to the second landing and walked down another hallway. Each door had a unique fictional mark as a mascot for each club. The first door on the left was the mark of a Faerie, the mascot for the Chess club. Opposite of that door was the mark of the Werewolves, or the Sports club. The next door on the left was the mark of the Vampire, also known as the Drama club and on the opposite side was the Warlock mark, the Book club. On the third floor, first door to the left is the Shadowhunter mark, also known as the Art club. On the right side is the Student Council room. It serves as a multipurpose room where both council and representatives of each club can meet and plan out events accordingly and timely so that there are no conflicting events for the entire school year.

Magnus made his way to the far left door to the Drama club and turned the brass knob. Inside, the room was ominously dim due to the closed red velvet curtains. Cardboard boxes were scattered around the back of the room with the tops torn open all filled with props for the theater room. In the front were metal chairs facing a platform were students would practice scripts from a play. Magnus spotted Camille going through one of the boxes which were filled with accessories. Her golden hair was down, streaming down to her lower back and framing her pale face. She was wearing a white button down shirt like Magnus and a golden tie. Her black jacket hung over the arm of a beige camel back sofa. He walked over and pulled out a green boa and wrapped it around his neck.

"What do you think? Too much?" He asked her. If Camille found it funny, she didn't show any sign of it and rather ignored him, as if he weren't there. A little disappointed, Magnus removed the boa and dropped it back in the box. "So what did you guys do?"

"For the most part we were unpacking the boxes and taking them to the theater room. Then we decided what plays we are going to do this year." Camille stated monotony.

"Is it going to be another year of dark theatrical plays? He asked.

"It is custom that the drama club be dark. You the president of the Book club, of all people should know that." Camille sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Magnus I didn't call you here to discuss school, I want to be distracted from that." She purred stepping close to him and played with his golden tie as if it were a prized possession.

"Are you referring to me as a distraction?" He inquired wrapping an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him breaking the gap between them. Her red lips spread into a devious grin and she kissed him on the lips. With the other hand, Magnus cupped her cheek and kissed her more deeply, passionately. In response, she parted her lips and he slid his tongue inside, venturing around her mouth and tasting her tongue. He felt her hands snake through his hair, taking out the gel with it. Camille jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Magnus carried her to the sofa and laid her down.

* * *

**End of this chapter! Please REVIEW and tell me how it was! Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Clubs**

It was right after school that Isabelle walked over to the east wing to decide if and what club she wanted to join. She skipped the first floor which were the academic clubs wondering why people would bother themselves with more school work. The second floor did intrigue her and she lightly traced each symbol of the clubs with her fingertips.

"Are you going to join our club?" A voice from behind her asked. She whirled around and saw a tall boy with blue highlights in his black hair and there was amusement in his moss green eyes.

"Which club is that?" She asked impulsively. He pointed to the door behind her. She turned around and saw the Chess Club plaque below the symbol. She made a slight _oh_ with her lips and smiled lazily back at the boy. He walked up to her and with his right hand reached for the knob but didn't turn it. She was fully aware that she was caged in and a rush of heat went down her body. She searched his face for any kind of reaction like she was having but his expression was fixed.

"Would you like to take a look inside?" He asked, his looking down at her.

"Uh, sure." She breathed. After a second of regaining her composure, she stepped aside and he opened the door. Isabelle walked in, her mouth gapped open in awe. The floor was wooden and a dark shade of brown, almost like dirt. The walls were painted a forest green and bouquet of flowers were placed around the room. There were two columns of six tables and each one had a chess board set. No chess set where the same, there was a Sultan Series Prestige chess set, which had red and black pieces. Another was a Sheesham Wood chess set which were hand carved and the pieces were white and black. There were more sets but Isabelle would look at them later. Somewhere, Isabelle could hear the faint sound of music echoing around the room. Some of the students that weren't practicing where lightly dancing on their feet, spinning and twirling as if they never tire. It was thrilling to watch and she was tempted to join them. There was a sort of enchantment liveliness in the room and Isabelle felt as if she were in a faire realm. The mascot served its purpose.

"This is amazing." She marveled twirling around. The boy seemed pleased.

"This is where we practice and train. And, at the back of the school, next to the tennis court, there's a life size chess set. That's where we have our duals. Its quiet extraordinary, you should watch it some time." Isabelle would take up on that offer.

"Who's that over there?" She asked. At the end of the tables, there was a grand chair where a student sat, her scarlet hair flowing down her porcelain face.

"That's Seelie, we call her Seelie Queen because she is the president of the club." Seelie looked upon her members with glassy blue eyes and her face was sharp. Upon seeing Isabelle, a look of curiosity made her crook her head to the side. "Come on, I'll show you to her." Isabelle wrinkled her nose. What was she, a subject?

"Merliorn, have you brought me a new comer?" She asked, her voice soft like silk. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood." She said. Seelie's eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh yes, the new student. It'll be great to have a fresh member in our club."

"N-no, I was just looking. He- er… Merliorn, was just showing me around." Isabelle said waving her hand in front of her and smiled apologetically. Seelie rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned her head against the back of her hand. "Um… I really like what you did to the place." She said pointing around.

"Chess is a very analytical game with its many strategies. It was Seelie's idea to change the environment setting so that students could focus and yet relax at the same time." Merliorn answered. Before Isabelle could answer, her phone vibrated and she hastily pulled it out. It was Alec.

"I'm sorry, I should go. Thanks for showing me your club."

"Pity, I believe you would have made a great member." Seelie said.

"I'll walk you out." Merliorn said, placing a hand on Isabelle's shoulder. They walked back to the door when Merliorn grabbed for the door but didn't open it.

"I'd really like if you joined us." He said. Isabelle bit her lip and grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around her finger.

"I may just consider it." She said playfully.

"I'll be waiting, Isabelle Lightwood." He said, opening the door at last. She flashed him one last smile before she slipped out the door. There, she saw Alec pacing around the hallway.

"There you are. I was calling you and then you hung up on me." Then he looked around, as if he were looking for something. "Where'd you come from?" Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I was in the chess club. It's really cool in there. And you should see the president. She's really pretty, but I think she may be a stuck up."

"We're not joining that. We're joining the Art club." Isabelle made a face.

"Why?" She asked, sounding almost horrified. Alec ducked his head, as if he were ashamed of what he was going to say, and he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Because… Jace wants to join." Isabelle winced.

"Alec, you don't have to join just because Jace is." Alec shrugged and lightly scrapped his shoe against the floor.

"I know, but… Please Isabelle. I won't be able to see him that much anyway." Isabelle pressed her lip and sighed inwardly. Looking at Alec, he seemed almost lost within himself as if he wasn't sure of what he wanted. She knew Alec had a thing for Jace, he had made her swear not to say anything; not that she would. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, let's go."

The statue of Raziel rested on a platform in the center of the fountain, holding the mortal cup in one hand and a sword in the other. In the front of the main building, there was white stone bench where Clary sat, her sketch book open, though she was not drawing the angel. Though it was easier drawing someone that was there, she was drawing from memory. The memory of the new boy, Jace Wayland. She drew him on the piano, the way she'd seen him in the music room. Clary made sure to capture the intent look in his golden eyes, the gifted fingers of his hands as they glided across the ebony keys. She added emphasize to his hair, as if it were blowing in the wind and she drew a few strands of hair across his face. A feeling of satisfaction beat in Clary's hand and she smiled to herself.

Suddenly, the image of Simon flashed across her mind and she gasped. She looked down distantly at the portrait on her paper as if she were seeing it for the first time. What was she thinking? She was with Simon. He said he loved her and she loved him too. Simon has been her best friend since childhood, he understood her better than anyone. So why… Clary touched her golden tie and gently stroked it, as if somehow she could apologize to Simon for betraying him. She picked up her bag that was beside her and strapped it across her chest and began to journey towards the east wing building. The gravel was blanketed in autumn leaves that had fallen from clutter of trees that surrounded the side and back of the Academy. Usually, Simon would sit with her while her mother Jocelyn lead the art club, but somehow, he'd gotten mixed with the drama club. He was poking around and stumbled into the drama room while they were practicing for their first show and one of the member's had quit so they'd asked him to fill in. And apparently, they liked his acting and asked if he'd join. Now Simon spends his afternoons practicing with the drama club leaving Clary to sit alone.

A harsh bitter wind blew and Clary hugged her black jacket tighter against her body. She reached the front door of the building and stepped inside where it was warmer. She could hear murmurs of students talking amongst each other in the academics club, unraveling formulas, mixing chemicals, and creating life using complicated algorithm and creating commands to control a scrap of metal built to look like an anatomy of a hand. At the end of the hallway, she turned towards the spiraling staircase and began to climb to the third floor. Just then, on the second landing, she saw a figure leaning against the wall looking out into the open. He was wearing his black uniform loosely, his tie set crookedly against the base of his neck. Upon hearing her, he turned and a peg of familiarity beat in her chest. She slowed until her legs stopped moving altogether on the last step before the landing. He smiled at her and Clary felt a jolt shake her body. He turned towards her and smiled.

"Clarissa Fray," He said voice like silk. Then he chuckled to himself. "That's a funny last name, Fray. It doesn't suit you." Clary blushed angrily.

"Who are you to tell me my last name doesn't suit me?" She demanded boldly. A look of shock crossed his face, as if no one's spoken up to him before. Sebastian's face was unreadable for the longest time. Then a smile spread across his lips.

"You're right, how rude me." He said bowing his head slightly. Guilt churned in her stomach and she wondered if she might have been a little rude. She'd never really talked to him until now. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the second landing.

"Its fine," She said.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." He started crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I didn't join any clubs last year because I was just getting to know the environment and now I think I'm ready to join one, but," He rubbed the back of his head and smiled shamefully. "I'm not sure which one to join." Clary though about this for a moment. Sebastian was skinny, but she could tell there was young muscles around his body, just by the way his uniform was tight in certain areas.

"How about the sports club?" She suggested. Sebastian wrinkled his nose.

"It's quite a foul club. I'd like something more relaxing." He clarified.

"Well, there's always the academic clubs, or the drama club, or-" Clary stopped and stared at him. She saw a certain resemblance of someone but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. He was stunningly beautiful with his high cheek bones and set eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked eyebrows frowning.

"Chess." She finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"Join the chess club. It's a complicated club for a complicated boy." Again the look of vulnerability crossed his face.

"Is that how you perceive me? Complicated?" He asked, and Clary thought there was an edge in his tone, almost like a dull blade.

"Well… you haven't really talked to anyone since you've moved here. I always see you alone and you seem… conflicted with yourself." She heard Sebastian suck in a sharp breath. Then he moved. She hadn't seen him move but suddenly, he was in front of her. His hand reached out and tucked in a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You have beautiful emerald eyes." He breathed. Now that he was closer, she could see too that his eyes were green, but they were dark, almost blackened out by inner emotions.

"Sebastian, you're scaring me." She said taking a step back but he grabbed for her wrist. She tugged at it but he only tightened his grip and she winced. "Let me go," She demanded.

"Clary wait," He started and just then, a voice spoke from the bottom stairs.

"Last I checked, when a girl says let go, it means you remove your hands before I remove them for you." Clary whirled around and saw Jace standing there, arms crossed defensively over his chest. She felt a wave of relief overcome her. She felt safe all of sudden, as if he were some guardian angel. Sebastian scowled but he let go of her wrist and Clary cradled it with the other hand.

"I guess I still need time to decide which club I want to join." Sebastian said shoving his hands in his pockets as if he were restraining himself. "Goodbye Clarissa." He said and made his way back down the stairs and Clary knew, he wasn't referring to the club.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping up towards her. Suddenly, Clary felt vulnerable. Vulnerable to Sebastian and vulnerable to Jace. She felt small, weak and defenseless and for some reason, she didn't want Jace seeing that side to her. Clary dropped her hand to her side and clenched them into a fist.

"I'm fine, I had it handled." She snapped.

"Sure, I could see that while he cornered you like a scared little mouse." He said sarcastically. Clary shoved passed him, bumping his arm, since she couldn't reach his shoulder, and marched up the stairs to the third floor. She opened the door to the Art room harshly then blinked when she saw two figures talking with her mother. They turned and she realized it was the two siblings who were new. Alec and Isabelle Lightwood.

"Clary, where have you been?" Her mother asked rising from the chair.

"I'm here now," She said and began to close the door when it was stopped by hand that wedged its way in. She jumped back and saw Jace at the threshold.

"Ah, uh Clary, these three would like to join the art and literary club." She gapped and he grinned down at her viciously.

* * *

**Alright, another one finished. Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker. I apologize for the slowness. Please REVIEW and let me know how it was. **


End file.
